In the field of packaging it is often required to provide consumers with a package comprising multiple primary product containers. Such multi-packs are desirable for shipping and distribution and for display of promotional information. For cost and environmental considerations, such cartons or carriers need to be formed from as little material as possible and cause as little wastage in the materials from which they are formed as possible. Another consideration is the strength of the packaging and its suitability for holding and transporting large weights of articles.
It is desirable in such packages to provide a fastening device for locking two panels of a carton together. In use, fastening devices known in the art can be inadvertently disengaged. It is therefore desirable to provide a fastening means which is robust and remains in a locked condition, but which may be unlocked if required.